Harry Potter and his true inheritance
by Horsecrazy1997
Summary: Harry discovers his inheritance rated T rating may change for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Arthur, you must listen to me"

"Merlin, old friend, what brings you here?"

"I have found an prophesy you must learn of an you must tell it to your eldest son. Tell him what I tell you now and ask him to tell it to his eldest son."

"Okay my friend" and this is what Merlin told him:

 _Dragon, owl and lion_

 _Raven, snake and badger_

 _Dragon the heir true of hart and born those who have thrice defied phoenix at his side_

 _Owl the wise his true love born of nonmagical blood unicorn as friend_

 _Lion the brave his truest friend born to those who could not be there thestrall as steed_

 _Raven the seer and moonnamed born to those who have lost one pegasus as ride_

 _Snake the cunning his once enemy born to those who have lied and bribed basilisk as his_

 _Badger the loyal and fireheaded born to those who have already six griffin as true familiar_

 _Only when the dark serpent, unworthy of what he claims to be_

 _And the one who claims to be white_

 _Are gone and done_

 _And when Excalibur shines_

 _Will the dragon ascend on the throne with glittering blade and shining staff_

 _The friends who are loyal are going to be his closest_

 _Those who aren't will stand alone_

 _The dragon will break free of those unworthy_

Arthur looked at Merlin and made a vow to do exactly as his friend told him to do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked out of his window at four, privet drive. His uncle had locked the door and he was busy with a potions essay that Snape had assigned. Outside the lampposts were already on and the sky was dark. On the street shadows moved. Suddenly five dark figures appeared without a sound. Harry shot up and grabbed his wand. He waited but the figures didn't move. He didn't relax. Then suddenly the figures walked towards the house. The next minute nothing happened. Then the doorbell ringed. In the room next to him uncle Vernon woke up and started to walk downstairs. Immediately Harry shouted: "Uncle Vernon, let me open the door. I saw them through my window. I think they are like me!" He heard movement and the door opened.

"Boy, you open the door and to protect us you take that... that thing with you"

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry walked downstairs and opened the door. For him stood five hooded figures their hoods and cloaks moved softly in the wind.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I ask of you that you come with me."

"Why?"

"That is something I can't tell you here, sir"

Harry looked at the man in front of him and said "How do I know that you don't work for Voldemort?"

"Because Voldemort is a danger to everyone and anyone that is against him. I was so he killed my wife and two sons. I hate him ever since he tried to recruit me."

"That's nice but you can just say that because Voldemort said that you had to say to win my trust!"

"My king, it is true that that is possibility but I assure you that I am no Death Eater for I do not wear his mark and I make this oath upon my life and magic, so mote it be."

A bright flash appeared and then the man called "Expecto patronum" A silvery blue unicorn appeared. Harry watched the animal disappear and asked "Why did you call me king?"

"Because that is what you are, my king."

"Okay, that's nice… wait WHAT! I can't be king, I am not royal."

"Yes, you are, my king. You are the last Potter and the Potters are the descendants of the Peverells who come from the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors are in fact the Pendragons because the son of king Arthur had to go in hiding for reasons unknown. The Peverells had also connections to Hufflepuf, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Morgana Le Fey and Merlin." Harry sighed "Great, another title for the list."

"My king, I ask of you that you come with me."

"Okay, I will come but I need to grab some stuff."

"Certainly, my liege. Dominique, help his highness please."

The one called Dominique stepped forward and walked with Harry to his room. There he grabbed his school stuff and other belongings and put them in his trunk. He then started to carry it downstairs but Dominique stopped him "Let me do that, my king."

And the man lifted the trunk like it didn't weigh a thing. Suddenly uncle Vernon asked "Where are you going, boy?"

"Hopefully, away forever."

Uncle Vernon remained silent and Harry went downstairs with broom and cage in his hands. There the man who spoke the most grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared without a sound.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they reappeared they stood in a place Harry knew better than anyone else in the world: the Chamber of Secrets.

"Why are we here?"

"For Excalibur, you must ask the statue of Merlin to grant you his greatest secret."

"Wait, Merlin? That's not Slytherin?"

"No, sir. Hogwarts was once known as Camelot. So the castle is yours as birthright. Anyway, king Arthur wished to honour Merlin so he had the best craftsmen of the country build this. But Slytherin claimed the Chamber of Merlin as his own and renamed it, thus the Chamber of Secrets was born."

Harry just looked at the statue and then spoke

"Merlin, father of magic, I ask that you grant me that which is your greatest secret."

They watched as the mouth started to move

"Who asks?"

"Harry James Potter, sir."

"Harry James Potter, you ask something that is yours by right of birth. You may enter and retrieve that which is yours."

The mouth was now completely opened and Harry climbed in. There in a stone Excalibur rested and on a table lay a black box, a dark wooden staff with a diamond on top and a black leather scabbard with silver decorations. In the were six rings: a golden with a ruby in the middle and in a circle around it emeralds, sapphires and yellow quartz, one that was almost the same but smaller, a silver with an emerald, a golden with a ruby, a bronze with a sapphire and one made of onyx and yellow quartz. On the left of Excalibur lay a tiara made of gold and rubies, around the sword was a crown of gold and rubies and on the right stood another blade. Harry pulled Excalibur free and took all the other stuff. But then golden words appeared:

 _Dragon, owl and lion_

 _Raven, snake and badger_

 _Dragon the heir true of hart and born those who have thrice defied Phoenix at his side_

 _Owl the wise his true love born of nonmagical blood unicorn as friend_

 _Lion the brave his truest friend born to those who could not be there thesthrall as steed_

 _Raven the seer and moonnamed born to those who have lost one pegasus as ride_

 _Snake the cunning his once enemy born to those who have lied and bribed basilisk as his_

 _Badger the loyal and fireheaded born to those who have already six griffin as true family_

 _Only when the dark serpent, unworthy of what he claims to be_

 _And the one who claims to be white_

 _Are gone and done_

 _And when Excalibur shines_

 _Will the dragon ascend on the throne with glittering blade and shining staff_

 _The friends who are loyal are going to be his closest_

 _Those who aren't will stand alone_

 _The dragon will break free of those unworthy_

"O, great, another prophesy."

Harry sighed, he just wanted to be normal for once. Then he started to think. Who are the other five? Do I know them? I think the Owl is Hermione and the Snake is probably Malfoy. The Raven is Luna I think but who are the Lion and the Badger. While he was thinking he walked outside. When he stepped into the chamber, the group of five knelt and said "Long live king Harry, may he rule fair and true!"

"Wait, don't you know the prophesy I saw in there?"

"What prophesy, my king?"

"This one"

Harry told them the prophesy.

"Hmmm, my king I can help you with one thing: the tiara belongs to the only one you will call your queen. Just tap the tiara with your ring. The other rings and the sword will then too seek their true owners."

Harry touched the tiara with his ring and it disappeared in a flash of red and gold.

 **At the same time**

Granger residence, Hermione's room

A gold and red flash, a tiara and ring appeared

Longbottom manor, Neville's room

A gold and red flash, a sword and ring appeared

Lovegood house, Luna's room

A blue and bronze flash, a ring appeared

Malfoy manor, Draco's rooms

A silver and green flash, a ring appeared

The Burrow, Ginny's room

A black and yellow flash, a ring appeared


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione

Hermione came in her room and immediately saw the tiara and ring. She didn't touch them and shouted "Mum, dad, did you put the tiara and ring in my room?!"

"What tiara and ring, princess"

"Okay dad." Then who did she thought. Suddenly she had the urge to touch them and she answered to that urge. In a flash of ruby and gold she disappeared.

Neville

Neville came in his room and saw the sword and ring. He instantly recognized them as the blade and ring of the champion of the king. He touched them and he too disappeared in a flash of ruby and gold.

Luna

Luna was in her room when the ring had appeared. She smiled like she already knew what the ring was and why it was there. She smiled and touched it, disappearing in a flash of bronze and sapphire.

Draco

Draco was reading in his rooms as the ring appeared. He recognized it as Slytherins ring and touched it. He was gone in a bright flash of silver and emerald.

Ginny

Ron had seen the flash in his sisters room and wanted to know what was going on in there but he couldn't open the door. Then Ginny appeared "I asked mum to charm the door so that only mum, dad and me can go in" Ron was seeing green with envy. Ginny went into her room and seconds later a yellow and black flash came. Ron didn't know it but Ginny was gone.

Dumbledore

He had just gotten a letter that made him furious.

 _The Freak is gone. Glad to get rid of him. If he turns up again, DO NOT SEND HIM BACK TO US._

The headmaster was furious. How dare they, mere muggles try to tell him, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what to do! He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't see Fawkes disappear, he didn't feel that Hogwarts rejoiced and shifted to her true owner. He didn't notice the shockwave of magic over the country. And he certainly didn't hear the sound of five animals approaching the castle.

A/N: I am looking for a beta. anyone interested?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Five flashes in known colours appeared, two of them beside harry and the others behind him. When the light died away Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco and Ginny had appeared. Each of them wearing beautiful clothing.

Hermione was wearing a long red dress with golden embroidery.

Neville was wearing battlerobes in red and gold with a cloak of dragonhide, probably Chinese fireball.

Luna was wearing a dress of blue and bronze.

Draco wore green and silver robes.

Ginny wore a black and yellow dress.

Each of them wore the gifts. Then Harry realized that he too was wearing different clothes. He was now wearing red and gold robes and a king cloak around his shoulders. He was wearing the ring and crown and holding the staff. Excalibur was strapped to his side.

Then a flame and a phoenix, a unicorn, a thesthrall, a pegasus, a basilisk and a griffin appeared. They all bowed to Harry and moved to stand beside them or sit on their shoulders.

The men in black cloaks now removed them.

Before them stood one man that they knew: Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius!"

"Hey pup"

"But I saw you fall through the veil!"

"You saw what thought to see"

"Then what happened?"

"Only a person that is guilty of the crime that they were accused of is killed, when that person is innocent, the veil throws him out after a few days depending on the crime."

The second person was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes

"My name is Micheal Greengrass"

The third was a regal looking woman with dark hair and forest green eyes

"My name is Helen Prewitt"

Then a woman with red brownish hair and green eyes with golden specs in them said "I am Rose Evans"

"EVANS!"

"Yes, Evans. Why?"

"Do you know a Petunia Evans?"

"My younger sister"

"Then… then your my aunt!"

"How so?"

"Petunia had a younger sister: Lily Potter nee Evans. My mother"

But now a man with sandy hair and grey blue eyes stepped forward.

"REMUS!"

"Hey guys"

Sirius looked at this and then spoke "Harry, everyone here except you and Hermione are your council. But Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna are the high council to the king and we are as the lords and ladies to the five most noble and most ancient houses the low council. The councils are only loyal to the king and those of the high council carry the blood from those they represent"

"So Ginny is Lady Hufflepuff, Luna Lady Ravenclaw, Draco Lord Slytherin and Neville Lord Gryffindor"

"That's right"

"And Hermione is my Queen"

"Yes"

It remained silent for a while.

"And what is going to happen now?"

"We" Sirius looked around "are going to Gringotts. Okay, this is how we are going to do it…"

"Hey Sirius, are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eleven people walked down to Gringotts. They each wore a black cloak and hoods were pulled over their faces. They went into the bank. Inside the bank Sirius went to a teller

"Hello, my lord and lady wish to speak with their account manager."

"Then who are they?"

"I cannot tell you, my lord does not wish anyone to know"

"Then I will ask someone to bring you to a private room where you can"

They went to a private room where Harry removed his hood. The goblin immediately shouted "Lord Potter!" But there was no sound for Remus had already Silenced him.

"Are you done?" Remus asked.

The goblin nodded.

"Now his highness wishes to do an abilities, curse, blocks and inheritance test and I believe her ladyship wishes the same. For the high lords and ladies too I suppose?"

Everyone agreed.

"Of course, I will go and get six full tests"

The goblin left and returned with scrolls of parchment, a dagger and for each person four different vials of potion.

"For the inheritance test please let seven drops of fall into the red vial and give them to me"

First up was Harry:

 _Inheritance test of:_

 _Harrison James Arthur Myrridin Daniel Potter Black Peverell Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Gryffindor Ambrosius Le Fay Pendragon_

 _Titles:_

 _First Prince of the magical dominion_

 _Heir to the round table_

 _Defender of magic_

 _Grand Surpreme Arch Mage_

 _Master of Death_

 _Duke of Gryffindor_

 _Marques of Slytherin_

 _Earl of Ravenclaw_

 _Baron of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of Potter_

 _Lord of Peverell_

 _Heir of:_

 _House of Black_

"But how can I be the Duke, Marques, Earl and Baron of the founders?"

Sirius explained:

"You are the head of house and hold the titles, yes but Ginny, Draco, Luna and Neville are your proxies and as such are the lords and ladies of those houses but you are the boss"

"Okay"

Next was Hermione on which was nothing special to find. So were Draco's, Luna's and Neville's. On the abilities test of Harry were things like animagus, metamorphmagus, parceltongue, beastspeak and elemental abilities of fire, water, air, earth, light, shadow, time and life. But on the blocks test there were on almost all abilities full blocks, even his IQ and core were partially blocked.

On Draco's test was an hate ward keyed to Harry.

Harry then asked Sirius:

"Sirius, could it be that my relatives were forced to act the way they did?"

"You know, Pup, at this point I wouldn't even be surprised."

"Could you contact them and look over the wards there?"

"Sure, pup"

Sirius left and a few hours later he came back.

"Pup, your family was also manipulated into treating you like that."

With those words Harry became so angry, no wait angry isn't the right word, more like royally pissed off. The goblin then said "Your highness, we did a complete recount of your vault and it seems as if Dumbledore has taken over 30 million galleons."

If Harry wasn't pissed off earlier he was now, he was really, absolutely, seriously, royally pissed off. Suffice it to say that it took three stupefies, six full bodybinds, twelve goblin guards and a kiss from Hermione to prevent him from storming out, killing Dumbledore and overthrow the government in one go.

A minute later the king of goblins came in.

"What in the name of hell, heaven and earth is going on in here!"

Sirius bowed deeply to him.

"I am sorry, your majesty, it seems as if Dumbledore has stolen from my godson"

Harry shouted

"YES AND I WANT EVERY KNUT BACK, YOU HEAR ME, EVERY SINGLE KNUT WITH INTEREST"

The goblin king seemed to shrink in fear.

"Harrison James Arthur Myrridin Daniel Potter Black Peverell Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Gryffindor Ambrosius Le Fay Pendragon, do not scare the goblin king"

Immediately Harry seemed to calm down and said almost timidly

"Yes love"

"Harry" Draco said "You're together for about five hours and she has you wrapped around her finger and totally whipped."

"That's not true" Harry whined.

"Quit being a baby, Harry"

"Yes love"

"Oh, Draco is right you are SO whipped" Neville laughed.

Harry pouted "Ginny, will you back me up"

"Oh no, she used your full name, I am staying out of this."

Luna piped in "Me too"

"Sirius…"

"Oh no, you leave me out of this"

Harry looked at the others, but they too didn't want anything to do with it.

"Oh crap"

"Language"

"Yes love"

Laughter ensued.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile the Order held a meeting. Dumbledore said: "I bring grave news: Harry is missing." Shouts of "WHAT", "Albus, you can't be serious" and "How could that have happened?" Dumbledore held up his hand and the shouts died away.

"I do not know how it happened and no I am most certainly not Sirius"

"Albus, this is not the time nor the place for jokes!" yelled professor McGonagall.

"Right, Alastor, Nymphadora" (Cue eyeroll and glare from Tonks and of course an angry yell "DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!") "Severus and Arabella, please go look for Harry and bring him back please."

"Yes, headmaster."

Gringotts, a week in Time Chamber later.

The group had spent a week in the Gringotts Time Chamber, which meant that for them seven full years had passed. In these seven years all the damage, blocks, potions, charms and curses placed on Harry and the rest were healed. They also made plans so they could outmanoeuvre Dumbass and Moldy fart. But first they were kicking out Fudge. After dinner of course.

Hogwarts, Divinations tower

Professor Trelawny was poking up her fire when she went rigid and said in a voice that was clearly not her own:

 _The first of the knights will be chosen_

 _After the motherbear has found out about the bumblebee_

 _The leader will be_

 _A lion in heart_

 _Yet a snake in mind_

 _The world will be his board_

 _And he is the master_

The Burrow

A crying Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen. Her two little girls and her seventh son were still missing. She had lost three of her children. But then the clock moved. All three hands that were pointing to missing were now pointed at traveling and now at HOME. She ran outside hoping and praying her kids were really coming. A bright flash that momentarily blinded her. Now a thundering noise. When she could look again, there stood eleven people with dark cloaks and their hoods raised.

Brandishing her wand, Molly shouted "WHO ARE YOU?"

The right front man chuckled "Hi mum."

"Harry, don't tease her."

"Harry, Hermione?"

The hood came off and with a big grin on his face Harry rushed to Molly and hugged her with all of his might. Ron came now down because of the noise and saw Harry hugging his mother.

"HARRY!"

"Hey bro."

Now the hoods of Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Neville came off too. Immediately Ron pointed his wand at Draco.

"What is he doing here? He is a Death Eater."

"No Ron, he is not, he is just a big git." said Ginny.

Molly now saw her daughter and hugged her too.

"Mum, I kind of need to breathe at some point."

"Oh, sorry dear." Molly now looked closer at Harry and Hermione and said "Finally!"

"Wait, what"

"Dear, I am a Prewett by birth and Prewetts are able to see bonds between people and I see a soul bond between you."

"Mum, you are absolutely right. There is a soul bond between me and 'Mione. Let's go inside, there are a lot of things I need to tell you about."

"Okay"

Inside

"You know, you may remove your hoods now too."

And they did. Molly was shocked here she saw a dead man, a werewolf, a man thought to be a Death Eater, a woman she believed was dead and a woman that looked to be a copy of Lily Potter.

"Who are they?"

"Mum, I must tell you something but the whole family must be here"

"Okay, I will call them."

About three hours, a meal fit for a king (so what if it was truly a king on the table) ,a great deal of disbelief and shouting later

"Now, I do believe I have a Round Table to fill, so… Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Percy"

They all stood up.

"Please kneel before me"

They did and Harry unsheathed Excalibur and spoke "Do you, Ronald Weasley, swear fealty to the Crown Of Pendragon and to never betray it? Do you swear to always stand with it and never against it? Do you swear to lead when I ask and to follow the orders you receive only from me?"

"I solemnly swear upon the magic that grants me life."

"Then rise Sir Ronald, General of the King."

He rose and Harry repeated it with the rest naming them each knights.

"So when do I get to kick butts?"

"Soon enough Ron" Harry said.

"But first thing tomorrow we're going to kick Fudge out? " Ron asked.

"No, not yet. We'll do it on the first of September, okay." Hermione assured him.

"All right then."

Hogwarts, Great Hall

Professor Trelawny was just finished with dinner when she stiffened and spoke with a harsh voice:

 _The next of the knights will be chosen_

 _At the birth of the eighth month_

 _In the castle where it all began_

 _In the time of the great Dragon_

First of September, Kings Cross Station

"Now you have a good time and do remember to write dears."

Everyone said in unison "Yes mum"

"Good, now have fun and do try not to give everyone too big of a heart attack"

"Yes mum" This was just Harry.

"Good, now off you go."

The train ride was uneventful and to honestly say boring.

The Great Hall

The Sorting Ceremony was done and Dumbledore had made his announcements. Harry and the rest had decided they would come in after these. And come in they did. That is, they blasted open the double doors and Michael shouted "All rise for his highness, Prince Harrison an her highness, princess Hermione."

Ron, his brothers and those of the councils made an honour guard and Harry and Hermione walked towards the raised staff table. Dumbledore moved to intercept them but they held still at the Great Seal of Hogwarts. Ron stepped to Hermione and offered his arm to Hermione. She took it leaving Harry in the middle of the Hall.

"I, Harrison James Arthur Myrridin Daniel Potter Black Peverell Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Gryffindor Ambrosius Le Fay Pendragon, hereby decree as is my right and privilege of birth, blood and spirit that Hogwarts Castle will now return to its former glory and retake its name of old and will be known forever more as Camelot!"

"NO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT. I, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS, FORBID THAT HOGWARTS DOES THIS!"

But it was no use as Hogwarts returned to be the castle everyone knew as Camelot.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up and that it's quite short.

I have had some family problems as can be read on my profile and last week we moved house.

Again I am terribly sorry and shall try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

Horsecrazy1997

 **Chapter 7**

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" said Harry angrily "YOU ARE HEREBY FIRED AS HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS, YOU HAVE NOT LEAD THE SCHOOL AS YOU SHOULD HAVE AND HAVE LET THE WARDS FALL INTO AN INEXCUSABLE STATE." Then calmer "I will press charges, rest assured of that"

Dumbledore started to protest "You can't do that, only the heirs of the Founders of the school or the board of governors can."

"I can and I will, you have stolen from the Crown for the last time."

"But I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You stole from the Royal vaults and that stands at the same level of punishment as high treason."

"NO, FAWKES"

"Save your breath, he won't come because he was never yours to begin with. He was always meant to be mine."

Dumbledore drew his wand.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I can't allow you to do this. IMPERIO."

Gasps went through the whole Great Hall.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for attempting to use an Unforgivable on the future King, theft from the Royal Vaults and high treason. Surrender your wand and come peacefully or we will use force." This was spoken by Ron.

But the old man let a bright flash out of his wand and jumped right through the stained glass window and escaped.

Ron shouted "After him, don't let him escape!"

But Harry said "Let him go."

"But, your highness, surely we must catch him!"

"Yes, but you forget that he has the Elder Wand, which might I add is rightfully mine through inheritance, which means I can track it whenever I want."

"But what if he tries to destroy it?"

"He can't, only the true owner of the wand can destroy it. But now we have more important business to attend to. Will professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan come forward please?"

They all stood before him, in front of them as the castle recognized wat he was about to do appeared small pillows.

"Kneel."

They did.

"Do you, Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan , swear fealty to the Crown Of Pendragon and to never betray it? Do you swear to always stand with it and never against it? Do you swear to lead when I ask and to follow the orders you receive only from me?"

They all said "I solemnly swear this upon the magic that grants me life."

"Then rise Dame Minerva McGonagall, Sir Fillius Flitwick, Dame Susan Bones, Dame Hannah Abbot, Sir Seamus Finnigan, Sir Dean Thomas and Sir Lee Jordan, Knights of the Round Table."

They all stood up.

"Now I believe we must…"

The Great Doors slammed open, Trelawny stood in the opening, rigid and stiff.

" _The next of the knights will be revealed_

 _When the great dog will be freed_

 _And after the Kings return"_

"God damn it."

"What did I tell you about language, dear?"

"Sorry, My Love."

"Now I believe we need to clear up some misconceptions and miscarriages of justice. Sirius Orion Black, Lord of Black, come forward and present yourself for questioning. Severus Tobias Snape, please fetch some Veritaserum."

The man bowed and said "Yes, My Lady."

A few minutes later he returned with the serum.

"Give it to Lord Black." Harry said to Snape.

He gave it to Sirius.

"Are you or have you ever been a Deatheater?"

"No."

"Have you betrayed Lily and James Potter, Lord and Lady Potter, to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you the secretkeeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Then Sirius Orion Black, know that you have been declared innocent of any crimes you were thought to have committed "


End file.
